1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to a reference voltage generator for a semiconductor device, and, more particularly, to a reference voltage generator.
2. Related Art
Generally, a voltage generation circuit configured to generate a predetermined-level voltage is mounted to a semiconductor device. When the voltage generation circuit outputs a voltage, the actual output voltage must be identical in level to a target voltage, however, unexpected errors occur due to various reasons. For example, the unexpected errors are sometimes caused by errors in the fabrication process or device, or inaccuracy of a device model parameter, etc.
Therefore, the voltage generation circuit for the semiconductor device includes a trimming circuit configured to adjust circuit characteristics in such a manner that an output voltage level is identical to a target voltage level. A trimming circuit is included in a reference voltage generator configured to generate a reference voltage.
However, a conventional reference voltage trimming circuit block (Conventional VREF TRIM Block) for trimming a reference voltage must include 800 lines arranged in a horizontal direction and 130 lines arranged in a vertical direction as illustrated in FIG. 1. Since many lines are formed in a limited space, a bottleneck of lines may occur.